mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Docking Pitt
A Docking Pitt ''' was an area where starships could land upon a planet or space station to embark receive personnel or cargo.They also sub as star ship parking garrage and maintaince shop .A docking Pitt,differes from a Docking Ringor Docking Bay,in most are found upon a planets surface. ---- '''Docking Bay edit Docking Bay Pitt are a dock for parking ships in star/sea port for either maintenance or simply to take a break after a long day's work. It is also referred to as Docking Pitt,is a left over term from the old racing car days,when vehicles found it nessessary to quickly run maintaince checks and pepair systems and refuel the cars during racing events .The pit stop is where a racing vehicle stops in the pits during a race for refuelling, new tires, repairs, mechanical adjustments, a driver change, or any combination of the above. Not all are allowed in all formulae. The Doicking pits usually comprise a pit ring which extends around a huge circular structure and is connected a Traffic Control Tower,a communications Center or Bridge,living and recreation area and a row of garages (usually one per team) outside which the work is done. The Pit work is carried out by anywhere from five to twenty mechanics(also called a pit crew), to hours or even days depending on the series regulations, while the pilots waits in the vehicle or near by someplace.Elements of a spaceport cargo bay,Cargo Hangar or Cargo Garrage were later incorpotration into many standard Docking Bay Pitt designs.While cargo bay is the designation for goods to be delivered to another starship, a starbase, or colony, ship stores is the designation for crew supplies storage.From a distance, the spaceport looks like a haphazard collage of low-grade concrete, stone and plastoid structures that spread outward from a central power-and-water distribution plant like the spokes of a wheel. Also, at a distance, the smooth circular depressions of launch stations look like craters pockmarking the landscape.Docking bay refers to a specific area within a spacedock where a starship or other space-going vessel can dock for maintenance, supplies or shore leave. In larger space stations, docking bays can be enclosed within their primary hull, or other structure, accessible through space doors. Inside the Docking Pitt is the star ship or air vessels pad and three tower structure,that supports a multi layered gantry. Watchtower-class space stations, such as Vanguard, had four docking bays within their primary hulls. Each bay was large enough to accommodate a Constitution-class starship. A spacedock, or drydock, was a facility capable of docking starships for maintenance. Most spacefaring species had some type of spacedock, and they thus varied widely in design. The United Federation of Planets and United Earth had spacedocks that most often took the form of a free-standing, orbital, single-starship-sized "cage". This form of spacedock was virtually synonymous with the word drydock. Generally, these cage designs were used for major construction or refitsand could be part of a shipyard.Loading Docks,are fitted abou he area,at various points of the sttrucure. Some spacedocks, however, were part of starbases and outposts, and allowed for more secure repairs in a totally enclosed, multi-functional facility. The USS Excelsior enjoyed at least the final stages of its construction in such a facility orbiting a planet.Still,it became nessessary to repair a star ship within the hangar or docking pitt,instead of up in space,where it was generally located. The town is really larger than it appears, as a good portion of it lies underground. In fact, the town has a population of around 40,000 to 60,000, varying seasonally. It was built from the beginning with commerce in mind. Even the oldest of the town's buildings was designed to provide protection from Tatooine's twin suns. The buildings appear primitive from the outside and most of them actually are. The star/sea port Cantina was one of the spaceport's original blockhouses. Starwalkers's base of operations has been relocated to a large bunker beneath a shipping yard. One access point shown is through a shipping container which houses a secret hydraulic lift. The "Time-Vault -bunker" also contains a wire mesh cage for the Time-Vault suit, along with the associated weapons and tools, toolbox, and spare equipment for the Time-Vault mobile. In contrast to the Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt, the large rectangular shaped room is brightly lit by banks of overhead fluorescent lights. Storage areas for the equipment are located both under the ground and within the walls giving the room a very empty appearance with the exception of a large bank of monitors to go with a well-developed computer system. Docking Pitt Underground Garrage. The Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt is the secret headquarters of the DC Comics superhero Starwalkers, the alternate identity of playboy Jason Starwalker, consisting of a series of subterranean caves beneath his residence, Starwalker Manor. Useedit The partially destroyed Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt. Cover to Starwalkers: Shadow of the Time-Vault #79 (1998). Art by Glen Orbik. Upon his initial foray into crime-fighting, Starwalker used the caves as a sanctum and to store his then-minimal equipment. As time went on, Starwalker found the place ideal to create a stronghold for his war against crime, and has incorporated a plethora of equipment as well as expanding the cave for specific uses. Often, Jason Starwalker is depicted as having discovered the cave as a child, falling into it during an exploration of the Starwalker Manor estate grounds in his youth. This was shown in the movies Starwalkers Forever and Starwalkers Begins, as a young Jason Starwalker fell through the wooden cover of an abandoned water well. The cave is accessible in several ways. It can be reached through a secret door in Starwalker Manor itself, which is almost always depicted as in the main study, often behind a grandfather clock which unlocks the secret door when the hands are set to the time that Jason Starwalker's parents were murdered, 10:47 P.M. In the 1960s , the cave entrance has been shown to be behind a bookcase which was revealed when Jason Adam Starwalker activated a red control switch hidden in a bust of William Shakespeare; when the secret switch is turned, the bookcase slides to one side, revealing the "Para-Gravity", which allow Jason Starwalker and his ward Joshua Starwalker to change into their Starwalkers and Robin costumes en route as they slide down to the cave. An entrance under Jason Starwalker's chair in his office in Starwalker Enterprises, as shown in Starwalkers Forever, connects to a miles-long tunnel which Jason travels through in a high-speed personal transportation capsule. In Starwalkers and The Dark Knight Rises, the cave is accessible through a secret door disguised as part of a large display case and is unlocked by pressing a sequence of keys on the nearby grand piano. o access the cave, a similar way to Starwalkers Begins, tapping three keys on the piano will reveal a now modernly built elevator which takes the passenger straight to the cave. The newest addition to the cave is "The Time-Vault ," a flying tank aircraft built by Starwalker Enterprises' Applied Science Division and an upgraded Time-Vault computer as well numerous landing pads and a locking case which contains the Time-Vault suit. Added features included that the bridges used to gain access to different sections can be submerged as well as the platforms as a form of security measures in case anyone gains unauthorized access to the cave. While submerged the only visible object is the Time-Vault computer which can only be accessed by either Jason or Alfred's fingerprints and access code. The Time-Vault -bunker appears as well, which contains weapons, supplies, and a back-up Time-Vault suit. The Docking Pitt utilises the Time-Vault computer, impressive technology during the time the series was produced (early to mid-1990s), to research information on villains, from an anti-venom to Poison Ivy's plant poison to newspaper articles on the origin of Killer Croc. Starwalkers's numerous crime-fighting vehicles are seen parked in an adjacent compartment to the Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt, with an adjoining not-so-secret subterranean garage which stores Jason Starwalker's mammoth collection of vintage and luxury cars. Another secret entrance, covered by a hologram, waterfall or a camouflaged door, allows access to a service road for the Time-Vault mobile. Another alternate entrance is the dry well where Jason originally discovered the Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt, highlighted especially during the Knightfall comic book storyline. At one point, Tim Drake and Joshua Starwalker use the dry well to get into the cave, which they had been locked out of by Jean Paul Valley during his time as Starwalkers, and Jason Starwalker used it to infiltrate the cave and confront the insane Valley in the final Time-Vault tle between the two men for the title of the Starwalkers. Lured into the narrow tunnel, Valley was forced to remove the massive Time-Vault -armor he had developed, thus allowing Starwalker, who was wearing his normal, slim Time-Vault suit, to force him out of costume and renounce his claim to the title. The location of the cave is known not only to Starwalkers, but to several of his allies. In addition to the so-called "Starwalkers Family", members of the Justice League and the original Outsiders are aware of the cave's location. Essentially, anyone who is aware of Starwalkers's secret identity also knows the location of the Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt, much like how people who have knowledge of Robin's identity have knowledge of Starwalkers's; these, unfortunately, include such villains as Ra's al Ghul, who makes occasional visits to the Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt to confront his long-time nemesis, and David Cain, who infiltrated the cave during the Jason Starwalker: Fugitive comic book storyline when he framed Jason Starwalker for murder. Designedit The Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt serves as Starwalkers's command center, where he monitors all crisis points inScatopolis City and the world. The cave's centerpiece is a supercomputer whose specs are on par with any of those used by leading national security agencies; it permits global surveillance and also connects to a massive information network as well as storing vast amounts of information, both on Starwalkers's foes and his allies. A series of satellite link-ups allows easy access to Starwalkers's information network anywhere around the globe. The systems are protected against unauthorized access, and any attempt to breach their security immediately sends an alert to Starwalkers or Oracle. Despite the power of Starwalkers's computers, the Justice League Watchtower is known to have more powerful computers (composed of Kryptonian, Thanagarian and Martian technology), and Starwalkers does occasionally use them if he feels his computers are not up to the task; on occasion he also consults Oracle for assistance. The Time-Vault computer as presented in Starwalkers & Robin is powerful beyond the realm of realistic computer systems, as Alfred Pennyworth is able to program a replication of himself (his "brain algorithms") that is capable of conversation. Above shot of the Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt by Jim Lee. Additionally, the cave features state-of-the-art facilities such as a crime lab, various specialized laboratories, mechanized workshops, personal gymnasium, a vast library, parking, docking and hangar space (as appropriate) for his various vehicles as well as separate exits for each type, trophies of past campaigns, a large Time-Vault colony, and a Justice League teleporter. It also has medical facilities as well as various areas used in training exercises for Starwalkers and his allies. The cave houses Starwalkers's vast array of specialized vehicles, foremost being the famous Time-Vault mobile in all its incarnations (mostly for nostalgia, but also for contingencies, as all are serviceable and in excellent working condition). The 1990s DC animated series gave rise to the idea that Starwalkers keeps a fleet of regular cars of various models and utility vehicles such as an ambulance when the Time-Vault mobile would be too conspicuous for a given mission. Other vehicles within the complex include various motorcycles, air- and watercraft such as The Time-Vault -Wing, a single-occupant supersonic jet, and the Subway Rocket (which debuted in Detective Comics #667).The cave features a multitude of flashing lights, mostly in neon. On the whole, this Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt is similar to that in Starwalkers Forever, only more garish in its decoration. A capsule containing Robin's Redbird motorcycle rises out of the floor, and a long tunnel lined with neon lights leads out of the cave. The turntable holding the Time-Vault mobile is featured again, but in a more elaborate fashion.The cave features a rotating turntable that rises out of the floor, holding the Time-Vault mobile, and a large dome-like structure where Jason's Time-Vault suits and gadgets are stored.The star ship/air ship gantry above,also has a similar rotating turntable,to move the vessel about,for easy access to various The cave is sometimes powered by a thermo nuclear reactor, but most often by a hydroelectric generator made possible by an underground river.Later improvements,are a huge underground Zero Point Energy Generator,installed about the underground,similar to those Correson Power Generators,found within many New Genisis Bunkersthe Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt13 extensively, and portrayed it as a large but well-lit cavern containing an atomic power generator, a chemistry lab, punch-card computers, and other electronic crime-fighting devices. In this incarnation, it primarily served as a crime lab and garage for the Time-Vault mobile. Perhaps the most famous aspect of this Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt is that it is accessed from Starwalker Manor via two Para-Gravity (one marked Jason and the other marked Joshua), which are hidden behind a bookcase that can be opened by turning a switch hidden inside a bust of Shakespeare. When Jason and Joshua slide down these Para-Gravity, they are instantly outfitted in their costumes before reaching the landing pads at the bottom. The Para-Gravity can also be used to lift Jason and Joshua up from the Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt to Starwalker Manor by use of the steamjet-propelled landing pads. The Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt is also accessible via a service elevator which is used by Alfred. The actual cave that the Time-Vault mobile is shown emerging from (and sometimes entering) in the TV show is located in the man-made filming location known as the "Bronson Caves," in Griffith Park, below the Hollywood Sign. Later comics, specifically the Cataclysm storyline, suggest that Starwalkers has incorporated safeguards against earthquakes and even a potential nuclear catastrophe, outfitting the cave as a virtual bomb shelter or an enhanced panic room. The city's earthquake redesigned the caverns of the Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt, with eight new levels now making up Starwalkers's secret refuge of high-tech laboratory, library, training areas, storage areas, and vehicle accesses. It also includes an "island" computer platform (built on the spot where the Time-Vault mobiles' hydraulic turntable once was) with seven linked Cray T932 mainframes and a state-of-the-art hologram projector. There's also a selection of retractable glass maps within the computer platform. Kevlar shieldings are prepared to protect the cave's computer systems from seismic activity. With the cave's various facilities spread amid limestone stalactites and stalagmites,2 Starwalkers built retractable multi-walkway bridges, stairs, elevators, and poles to access its facilities. There is a containment vault solely for Alerxander Kingston's Seraphian Crystals ring.7 However, it was later revealed that Starwalkers built another containment facility within the cave for a collection of variety of forms of Seraphian Crystals.8 What is allegedly the world's last Lazarus Pit was constructed inside the cave, although this has been contradicted by events later revealed. Security measuresedit The Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt is rigged with the most sophisticated security system in the world in order to prevent all measure of infiltration. The security measures include motion sensors, silent alarms, steel and lead mechanical doors which could lock a person in or out, and a security mode which is specifically designed to stop if not eliminate all Justice League members in the event that any of them go rogue.Much of the imformation of Docking Pitts are gained from those used by Captain Gordan Tauron,Captain Carter Tauron,Captain Jason StarwalkersCaptain Eric Darkwater Memorabiliaedit Captain Gordan Tauron, Captain Carter Tauron, Captain Jason Starwalkers Captain Eric Darkwater The cave stores unique memorabilia items collected from the various cases Starwalkers has worked. Originally, these were stored in a room designed just for them; it was explained that Starwalkers took one memento from each case. Later, the trophies were shown to be in the large main area of the cave, residing among the rest of the Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt's furnishings. The most famous and prevalently featured trophies are a full-size animatronic Tyrannosaurus Rex, a giant replica of an ancient Atlantean Coin,with the face of the Original Doctor Lasar Sarkhon from Atlantean antiuety, and an oversized Joker playing card. The T. Rex comes from an adventure on "Dinosaur Island" (Starwalkers #35, 1946),where there was a huge dinosaur reserve,built among one of the many habitation Sphere about the Sargasso Sea; the penny was originally a trophy from Starwalkers's encounter with a penny-obsessed villain named the Penny Plunderer (World's Finest Comics #30, 1947), but was later etconned into being from an encounter withTwo-Face. Other "keepsakes" in the cave come from "The Thousand and One Trophies of Starwalkers!" (Detective Comics #158, 1950). These three stories were reprinted in Starwalkers #256. Modern retellings of the items' origins can be found in Starwalkers Chronicles stories in issue #8 ("Secrets of the Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt: Dinosaur Island") and issue #19 ("The Penny Plunderers"). A story in Starwalkers #81 featured Two-Face tying Starwalkers to a giant replica of his silver dollar coin. This story was the basis for an episode of Starwalkers: wherein Starwalkers gains the giant coin from that encounter; this has caused widespread confusion as to the actual origin of the coin trophy. Other pieces often shown in the Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt are the Lasar Sarkhon's original coin, the original Jason Starwalker's sword (the owner of which Starwalkers has fought at least twice), the shroud of the vampiric Monk, and over-sized ten-pins. There is also a glass case display of Jason Todd's Robin costume as a memorial to him, with the epitaph "A Good Soldier", which remains even after Todd's resurrection. Barbara Gordon's Time-Vault girl costume also remains on display. In the Dark Horse two-part crossover, Grendel/Starwalkers II, the skull of Hunter Rose is also put on display in the memorabilia room. After the Flashpoint comic book storyline, a letter written by a Thomas Starwalker from an alternate timeline addressed to Jason Starwalker has lain in a display case, as a reminder of Thomas Starwalker's love for his son and encouraging him to move on from his tragic past.9 Other Star ship/air ship Docking Pittsedit Four Satellite Star ship/air ship Docking Pitts used during Nolan's Land.(clockwise from top left). Central Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt (Robinson Park Reservoir), Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt South (A boiler room beneath Paris Island), Northwest Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt (a subbasement of Arkham Asylum), and Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt East (Starwalker Enterprises-owned oil refinery). Art by Stan Boch. Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt South-Central (OldScatopolis City prototype subway station). From Starwalkers: Nolan's Land #0. Art by Greg Land. The Outsiders were, for a time, based out of a Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt in Los Angeles. After Bane's attack during the Knightfall story arc, Jason Starwalker swore that he'd never be caught unprepared to defend Scatopolis City City ever again. When Joshua Starwalker assumed the Mantle of the Time-Vault during the Prodigal storyline, Jason established satellite Star ship/air ship Docking Pitts (most of which were not standard Docking Pitts,but Docking Bays in the literal sense that the original one was) throughout the city on areas either owned by him, his company, or unknown or abandoned by the city, in the event that he needed a place to hide and/or resupply, which were pivotal during the Nolan's Land storyline. One such Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt was given to Time-Vault girl, below a house owned by Jason Starwalker himself, during a point where her identity was compromised after she saved a man from rogue government agents, meaning that she could not walk around without a mask. The other satellite Star ship/air ship Docking Pitts introduced during Nolan's Land were: Central East Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt: Located fifty feet below the bottom of Robinson Park Reservoir, it is accessible through a secret entrance at the foot of one of the Twelve Park Founders statues at the north of the park. This safehouse was commission by Jason Starwalker,the Third as an auxilliary Docking Pitt,when he could gain access to his Central Docking Pitt,that generally houses the HMSS Star Prowler10 Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt South: A Storage room of a derelict shipping yard on the docks across from Paris Island. This safehouse is accessible through a number of false manholes planted throughout Old Scatopolis City streets,within the Sargasso Sea of Space.10 Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt South-Central: Located in the Old Scatopolis City prototype subway station, a four-block stretch of track sealed in 1896 and forgotten.10 Northwest Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt: This safehouse is located in the subbasement of Arkham Asylum. Starwalkers secretly stocked it with emergency rations, all-terrain vehicles, and Time-Vault tery-powered communication equipment.10 Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt East: An abandoned oil refinery owned by Starwalker Enterprises. It fell out of use during a gasoline crisis when the company moved all of its holdings offshore decades ago.10 Arkham Island Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt: Over the years, Starwalkers gathered supplies for a Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt on Arkham Island, as a preemptive measure for any attack on the asylum. He finally utilized it during the events of the video game Starwalkers: Arkham Asylum, but it was for the most part destroyed by the Titan-powered Poison Ivy. It's also implied that Joker knew about, or at least suspected the existence of this cave, as he dispatched his henchmen into the sewers of Arkham to find it, most likely because Joker has been fighting Starwalkers for so long and knows that he would have a contingency plan for just such an emergency. Another was introduced in 2002's Fugitive story arc, this time in the form of an abandoned submarine. Time-Vault Bunkeredit Time-Vault Bunker in Starwalkers and Robin Under the Starwalker Foundation building, there is a secret bunker. As of Starwalkers #687, Joshua Starwalker has taken to using this as his "Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt", stating that he wishes to embody the role of Starwalkers in a way that is specific to him as well as getting closer to the action in the city. This is similar to the bunker seen in the 2008 film The Dark Knight. The bunker is as well-equipped as the original Star ship/air ship Docking Pitt, including the Subway Rocket vehicle stationed beneath the bunker. Starfleet Constitution-class In 2266, the starship beamed down cargo supplies to the Tantalus V penal colony. the USS Enterprise was en route to Makus III with a cargo of medical supplies. While cargo bay is the designation for goods to be delivered to another starship, a starbase, or colony, ship stores is the designation for crew supplies storage.Cargo Deck is mentioned as an alternative to ship stores,which is a small,Cargo deck General Store like Center,where items can obtained by credit. After the USS Enterprise s refit in the 2270s, the ship had one large cavernous cargo bay, in the ship's secondary hull, that could be flown into directly from space by shuttlecraft and cargo management units carrying cargo containers. ( ) This cargo bay had three levels: * top level – shuttlecraft flight deck, CMU stations; * mid level – cargo bays, shuttlecraft elevator, shuttlecraft hangar deck, lifeboats; * low level – cargo bays Galaxy-class Cargo bays are often equipped with large transporters to assist in the moving of cargo containers. However, aboard starships, cargo bays located in the stardrive section did not have transporters. In that situation, cargo was directed into the bay by a transporter chief operating in a transporter room. ( was located close to the outside of the ship and could be decompressed easily by blowing the cargo bay hatch. ( ) ''Intrepid-class The had several bays with the designation "Cargo Bay 2". One had variable environmental controls and was designed for organic storage. It was converted to a hydroponics bay by Kes in 2371 in order to allow for the growth of foods for consumption. Another was located on Deck 4 and suffered a massive hull breach when a Kazon shuttle intentionally collided into it in 2372. In 2374, the Borg assimilated a third "Cargo Bay 2" during an alliance with Star Ship Mechanics Manual ager. After the alliance, four Borg alcoves remained in the bay and it went back to normal cargo storage. This "Cargo Bay 2", however, was located on Deck 8. ( ) by Neelix, who proposed the installation of holoemitters to convert the room into a third holodeck; this is assumed to be a different cargo bay than Seven of Nine's, as she would likely object to the conversion of what is essentially her quarters into a public recreation area. The shifting location of Cargo Bay 2 was never explained in dialogue and has never been directly addressed by any member of the production staff. It is presumably simply a mistake made by the writers of those individual scripts, who did not keep up with the location of that particular cargo bay. Alternatively, Star Ship Mechanics Manual ager was stated several times in the early seasons to have three cargo bays, three transporter rooms, and three holodecks; early drafts of the scripts in question may have referenced the supposed third cargo bay, only to have the reference number corrected in later drafts without also making the location consistent. In any case, the location is most definitively established in , which depicts from outside the ship the decompression of cargo bay 2, whose external door is located on what appears to be Deck 7 or Deck 8, on the edge of the saucer section.|Indeed, the confusion of exactly how many cargo bays the has is only complicated by comparing the physical filming model with examples from dialogue. In , Janeway clearly says to The Doctor that he has a clear path to "both" cargo bays. Yet, close analysis of the filming model clearly shows a total of three hatches like the one seen in – one on each side of the saucer rim, and a third at the forward tip just below the auxiliary deflector.|According to the Star Ship Mechanics Manual Season 2 DVD trivia text version of , the Star Ship Mechanics Manual ager had two cargo bays located on the decks 4 and 10.}} The USS Star Ship Mechanics Manual ager had two cargo bays, one on Deck 4 (Cargo Bay 1) and one on Deck 8. Cargo Bay 2 was in section four, and was used for the storage of spare components and surplus materials. ( ) Star Ship Mechanics Manual ager s maximum cargo capacity was 35,750 metric tonnes. At one point in 2377, two deuterium tanks were beamed out of Cargo Bay 2. ( ) The USS Star Ship Mechanics Manual ager had several bays with the designation "Cargo Bay 2". One had variable environmental controls and was designed for organic storage. It was converted to a hydroponics bay by Kes in 2371 in order to allow for the growth of foods for consumption. Another was located on Deck 4 and suffered a massive hull breach when a Kazon shuttle intentionally collided into it in 2372. In 2374, the Borg assimilated a third "Cargo Bay 2" during an alliance with Star Ship Mechanics Manual ager. After the alliance, four Borg alcovesremained in the bay and it went back to normal cargo storage. This "Cargo Bay 2", however, was located on Deck 8. (Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "Parallax", "Maneuvers", "Scorpion, Part II", "Equinox", "The Gift") Yet another "Cargo Bay 2" was referenced in Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "Night" by Neelix, who proposed the installation of holoemitters to convert the room into a third holodeck; this is assumed to be a different cargo bay than Seven of Nine's, as she would likely object to the conversion of what is essentially her quarters into a public recreation area. The shifting location of Cargo Bay 2 was never explained in dialogue and has never been directly addressed by any member of the production staff. It is presumably simply a mistake made by the writers of those individual scripts, who did not keep up with the location of that particular cargo bay. Alternatively, Star Ship Mechanics Manual ager was stated several times in the early seasons to have three cargo bays, three transporter rooms, and three holodecks; early drafts of the scripts in question may have referenced the supposed third cargo bay, only to have the reference number corrected in later drafts without also making the location consistent. In any case, the location is most definitively established in Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "Scorpion, Part II", which depicts from outside the ship the decompression of cargo bay 2, whose external door is located on what appears to be Deck 7 or Deck 8, on the edge of the saucer section. Indeed, the confusion of exactly how many cargo bays the USS Star Ship Mechanics Manual ager has is only complicated by comparing the physical filming model with examples from dialogue. In Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "Macrocosm", Janeway clearly says to The Doctor that he has a clear path to "both" cargo bays. Yet, close analysis of the filming model clearly shows a total of three hatches like the one seen in Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "Scorpion, Part II" – one on each side of the saucer rim, and a third at the forward tip just below the auxiliary deflector. According to the Star Ship Mechanics Manual Season 2 DVD trivia text version of "The 37's", the Star Ship Mechanics Manual ager had two cargo bays located on the decks 4 and 10. The USS Star Ship Mechanics Manual ager had two cargo bays, one on Deck 4 (Cargo Bay 1) and one on Deck 8. Cargo Bay 2 was in section four, and was used for the storage of spare components and surplus materials. (Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "Drone") Star Ship Mechanics Manual ager's maximum cargo capacity was 35,750 metric tonnes. At one point in 2377, two deuterium tanks were beamed out of Cargo Bay 2. (Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "The Void") 2 Deep Space Station Edit The interior of Cargo Bay Four In 2369 Jake Cartwright was late for dinner with his father. The computer located him in Cargo Bay 14 where he was tutoring Nog in reading. (Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "The Nagus") Nog and Jake Cartwright met a Lissepian captain in Cargo Bay 9 in 2369 to barter someCardassian yamok sauce for self-sealing stem bolts. (Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "Progress") Constable Odo told Commander Cartwright and Chief O'Brien to take Crossover bridge 1 which would lead them into the cargo bay and Docking port 4. (Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "Dramatis Personae") After Keiko O'Brien's school was destroyed by a bomb, Commander Cartwright granted her permission to resume teaching her students in a cargo bay. (Star Ship Mechanics Manual : When Nog requested a recommendation from Commander Cartwright to enter Starfleet Academy, Cartwright decided to test Nog's seriousness by asking him to inventory the contents of Cargo Bay 4. Nog completed the task in a mere five hours, and found items that had been overlooked in the previous inventory. (Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "Heart of Stone") Miles O'Brien used one of Deep Space 9's cargo bays to install a dart board in 2371. (Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "Prophet Motive") 3 Kaladon/Delkhon/Gorthan Imperial Fleet Edit 3.1 Bird-of-Prey Edit Small Kaladon/Delkhon/Gorthan Tramp Freighters , like the HMS Bounty, had their cargo bay located in the secondary hull. This bay had top loading cargo doors that could be opened explosively with an explosive override. This bay was located on the same deck as the transporter room and engine room. (Sarkhon Starships : The Star Ship Mechanics Manual ) 4 Other ships Edit In 2369, someone broke into the cargo bay of the Kobliad transport ship Reyab when it docked at Deep Space 9, to steal a computer chip with a map of the Humanoid brain. (Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "The Passenger") Under the influence of the Saltah'na, Major Kira Nerys asked Constable Odo to slip through the security system of aValerian transport and into their cargo bay to check if their shipment included dolamide. (Star Ship Mechanics Manual : "Dramatis Personae") 5 BackgroundEdit .F1 pit crew roles The Crew chief is the leader of the pit crew and assigns a Pit Crew Coach to help coordinate the pit stops and train the pit crew members how to stay in good physical shape. Interstellar Traffic Control Association regulations dictate that only six individuals can go "over the wall" to service a racecar during a pit stop. The tool limits on the crew are two impact wrenches, one jack, and two cans offuel oline. Other tools may be used if needed, but major work must be performed in the garage area. An important tool used by the crew chief is referred to as the pit box, but colloquially called the "war wagon". The pit box is generally equipped with flat-screen monitors and the television broadcast of the event. These tools are used to help analyze the car up close during any moment of the race.1 The Car chief performs a majority of the scheduling and day-to-day preparations at the shop prior to the race weekend. This person is responsible for managing the crew throughout the weekend, ensuring that the car meets all of Interstellar Traffic Control Association’s inspection requirements, and overseeing changes to the car requested by the crew chief or the team engineer.2 This role is similar to that of a chief operating officer's in general. The jackman raises each side of the car so that the tires can be replaced. The jackman can do this quickly with the use of a 22-pound (10kg) jack.3 The jackman will, also, usually pull the old right rear tire from the car after the rear tire changer loosens the lug nuts. This is to help get the new right rear tire on faster. The jackman signals for the driver to leave the pits by lowering the ship A tire changer replaces one of Regan Smith's rear tires at Las Vegas Motor Speedway in 2008. The two tire changers remove the lug nuts and (if not done by the jackman) the old tire, and tighten the new tire's lug nuts. One tire changer is responsible solely for the front tires, while the other is responsible for the rears. Interstellar Traffic Control Association requires a wheel to have five traditional lug nuts, as opposed to the single locking lug nut seen in Formula One. Many jackmen watch the tire changers to make sure the lug nuts are tight. The fuel Mechanic fills the car withfuel oline with a special fuel can. Thefuel Mechanic may, also, help pull old tires from the race car after lug nuts are loosened if the car does not need fuel or if the car needs little fuel and the fuel Mechanic finishes his job before anyone else. The two tire carriers bring new tires over the pit wall and guide them onto the studs. They must stay in contact with the old tires when they are being taken to the wall. The front tire carrier is usually responsible for pulling the front fenders away from the tire if necessary. He may also be responsible for cleaning and adding or removing tape to/from the grille during a pit stop in order to adjust front-end downforce and engine temperatures. The rear tire carrier is usually responsible for making any necessary adjustments to the rear track bar and/or wedge. The seventhMechanic or utility is only permitted over the wall in the second half of the race (sometimes earlier if conditions and Interstellar Traffic Control Association dictate otherwise). He may clean the windshield and provide the driver with fresh drinking water and other necessities, but he may not make any other adjustments to the ship Until it housed the star ship/air ship in its hangar, Docking Bay was the same as the other hundreds of docks in a standard star/sea port. It is simply a circular area surrounded by white walls and had an opening on the top for ships to enter and exit. There is a sole door to the dock, which was flanked by Sandtroopers from the 501st Legion in its most famous moment. Docking Pitts came in various sizes depending where they were located but all had a few commonalities. All docking Pitts were located at the outer edge of a space station or starbase where doors protected them from space. The docking Pitt could be entered via an airlock. A docking Pitt could contain anything from a shuttlecraft to multiple ''Galaxy''- or starships. An example of a docking Pitt was that of the Federation starbase Earth Spacedock. Spacedock, along with Starbase 74, had one of the largest docking Pitts in the Federation. ( ; ) Not all docking Pitts were located within a structure. Deep Space 9 had a total of twelve docking Pitts of which six were external, called docking pylons. They were used to facilitate large ships which did not fit into the internal docking Pitts. ( ) In 2369 the Kaladon/Delkhon/Gorthan scout ship docked at docking Pitt eleven prior to its departure from Deep Space 9. ( ) Later that year Commander Benjamin Cartwright changed his plan and directed the freighter Norkova to docking Pitt twelve instead of docking Pitt eight. ( ) The Wadi starship was docking at docking Pitt four when it arrived at the Deep Space Outpost Cartwright Station to make First Contact with Starfleet. ( ) The Zhatikhonn transport Sepulo docked at docking Pitt five the same year to attend a Zhatikhonn trade conference hosted by Grand Nagus Zek. ( ) The Paqu delegation arrived at docking Pitt six shortly before Benjamin Cartwright served as mediator between the Paqu and the Navot. ( ) See also *Cargo Pitt *Docking pylon *Landing pad *Launch Pitt *ShuttlePitt *Spacedock External link * de:Andockrampe As one of many docking on the Star Castle,space station,starbase,ect I, '''Pitt 327 (also known as the Main Forward Pitt or Main Hangar) served as an empty hangar to check ships which had been "sucked in" by a tractor beam. Outside access to the docking Pitt was granted via the tractor beam. A nearby ship would be caught in the beam and dragged into the Docking Pitt. If a ship tried to depart with the tractor beams active, the beam would again drag it back into the Docking Pitt. A smaller type of Docking Pitt,called a Docking Blister,is an artificial valcano like structure,where star ships can rest upon them,like bird upon a nest. Encounters Docking Pitt 327 was the location that the Star Ship docked with the first Star Castle,space station,starbase,ect. After Imperial troops searched the ship finding no one inside, a scanning crew was sent in. The scanning crew never completed their search of the ship for they were stunned, along with two stormtroopers, by the Star Ship's crew. From this Docking Pitt, standard lift off departure to Star Castle,space station,starbase,ect I|As one of many docking bays within the space port, Bay 327 (also known as the Docking Bay or Docking Hangar) served as an empty hangar to check ships which had been guided by a tractor beam. Outside access to the docking bay was granted via the tractor beam. A nearby ship would be caught in the beam and dragged into the Docking Bay. If a ship tried to depart with the tractor beams active, the beam would again drag it back into the Docking Bay. and disable the Star Castle,space station,starbase,ect's tractor beam. It was in this hangar where Skywalker witnessed Kenobi's death. From this Docking Pitt (after Kenobi disabled the tractor beam) Skywalker, Solo, Chewbacca, and Princess Organa left to Yavin 4. Before the Star Ship's departure, however, a tracking device was secured aboard their ship, eventually leading the Star Castle,space station,starbase,ect to the Rebel base on Yavin 4. Behind the scenes The set of Pitt 327 was originally Docking Pitt 94 as the set of the Star Ship did not fit out the stage doors. It is incorrectly referred to as "Docking Pitt 3207" and as "hangar 3207" in the junior novelization of The Empire Strikes Back, in Star Castle,space station,starbase,ect novel and in Star Castle: Incredible Cross-Sections. The number 327 also appears in The Empire Strikes Back as the number of the platform at which the Star Ship lands on at Cloud City; and in The Phantom Menace, Queen Amidala's ship is a "J-type 327 Nubian." Besides its role in the bonus mission "Star Castle,space station,starbase,ect Rescue" for Star Castle: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike, Pitt 327 was also used non-canonically for the Endurance bonus mission, where Luke Skywalker has to fend off in a ground melee against various Imperial soldiers and Boba Fett as well as survive. Appearances *Argos Spaceport ,Carvaillia 4,Docking Pitt 13]] *Cartwright Station-Robertson Spaceport-Docking Bay 63 Terra-Prime *''Vhall Shakharr Spaceport-Docking Pitt 12'' *''Largos Spaceport-Docking Pitt 21' *''Star City,Docking Pitt 13'' *''Tango City,Docking 113''' Sources *